The invention relates generally to magnetic resonance (MR) imaging and, more particularly, to a system and method of combining parallel imaging and compressed sensing techniques to reconstruct an MR image.
When a substance such as human tissue is subjected to a uniform magnetic field (polarizing field B0), the individual magnetic moments of the spins in the tissue attempt to align with this polarizing field, but precess about it in random order at their characteristic Larmor frequency. If the substance, or tissue, is subjected to a magnetic field (excitation field B1) which is in the x-y plane and which is near the Larmor frequency, the net aligned moment, or “longitudinal magnetization”, MZ, may be rotated, or “tipped”, into the x-y plane to produce a net transverse magnetic moment Mt. A signal is emitted by the excited spins after the excitation signal B1 is terminated and this signal may be received and processed to form an image.
When utilizing these signals to produce images, magnetic field gradients (Gx, Gy, and Gz) are employed. Typically, the region to be imaged is scanned by a sequence of measurement cycles in which these gradients vary according to the particular localization method being used. The resulting set of received nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) signals are digitized and processed to reconstruct the image using one of many well known reconstruction techniques.
One technique that has been developed to accelerate MR data acquisition is commonly referred to as “parallel imaging” or “partial parallel imaging”. Various parallel imaging methods exist, including Simultaneous Acquisition of Spatial Harmonics (SMASH), Automatic Simultaneous Acquisition of Spatial Harmonics (AUTO-SMASH), Generalized Autocalibrating Partially Parallel Acquisition (GRAPPA), Parallel Magnetic Resonance Imaging with Adaptive Radius in k-space (PARS), Autocalibrating Reconstruction for Cartesian Sampling (ARC), and Anti-aliasing Partially Parallel Encoded Acquisition Reconstruction (APPEAR), among others. In parallel imaging, multiple receive coils acquire data from a region or volume of interest, where the data is undersampled, for example, in a phase-encoding direction so that only a fraction of k-space data is acquired in an image scan. Thus, parallel imaging is used to accelerate data acquisition in one or more dimensions by exploiting the spatial dependence of phased array coil sensitivity. Parallel imaging has not only been shown to be successful in reducing scan time, but also reducing image blurring and geometric distortions. Moreover, parallel imaging can be used to improve spatial or temporal resolution as well as provide increased volumetric coverage.
More recently, another technique for accelerating MR data acquisition known as “compressed sensing” has been developed. Compressed sensing originates from the observation that most medical images have some degree of “compressibility.” That is, when transformed into some suitable domain such as a wavelet domain, a substantial number of values can be set to zero (i.e., compressed) with little loss of image quality. In compressed sensing, compressed images are reconstructed using a non-linear reconstruction scheme, such as an L1-norm constraint, wherein the undersampled artifacts in the chosen domain must be sufficiently sparse (or incoherent) to effectively reconstruct the image. Like parallel imaging, compressed sensing has been found to reduce scan time, image blurring, and geometric distortions.
As both parallel imaging and compressed sensing enable accelerated MR data acquisition, there have been previous efforts to combine parallel imaging with compressed sensing. More specifically, efforts have been made to combine the two techniques by including the parallel imaging technique as a data consistency constraint in the compressed sensing reconstruction, thus resulting in a simultaneous implementation of the techniques. However, by incorporating parallel imaging as a data consistency constraint, the computational efficiency of the compressed sensing reconstruction is greatly reduced, thereby negating some of the benefits provided by using the parallel imaging or compressed sensing technique individually.
It would therefore be desirable to have a system and method that combines parallel imaging with compressed sensing that increases computational efficiency, so as to generate a high-quality reconstructed image while also reducing scan time.